


A new home

by Adsagsona



Series: Stone Circle [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir tries to find a way to fit Agron into his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new home

Agron was alone in the hotel room which Nasir had booked for the both of them. He did not understand the full extent of it, only that Nasir had to pay money to stay here. He was now going to arrange to be able to stay in Germany for his job permanently. In this way he could look out for Agron and help him to get his papers in order. Nasir put it in that manner, again, Agron didn’t understand much of it. 

He plucked at his new shirt, made from something Nasir had called cotton and jeans. His first few days in this totally new world had been fantastic. Nasir had taken up the rest of his vacation and had stayed with Agron in the hotel room, ordering room service for their food and not leaving the bed until they absolutely had to.

But now Agron was alone. He hoped that Nasir would come back soon so that they could go out. Nasir had promised him that he could go outside today, so that he could get to know the city. But Nasir was worried, Agron knew it. He sighed deeply and for the first time he thought that he had taken the wrong decision to come back with Nasir.

His sombre thoughts stopped when Nasir entered the hotel room, a big smile on his face. Agron could not help but reply to the smile with his own. Immediately Nasir climbed up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Agron tightly.

“Good morning.” He whispered softly against Agron’s lips.

“You are back very soon.” Agron commented as he wrapped his arms around Nasir as well. He had not counted the minutes, but he had watched the thing Nasir had called a clock. He had missed Nasir immensely.

“My boss said that I could stay in Europe and continue my work here. Isn’t that great? I would have to ask for a work permit, but normally that would go very smoothly. And I… I did something else.” 

“Oh?” Agron asked as he looked a bit confused.

“I hope that you don’t mind, but I don’t think you’re ready for the city yet. I’ve rented a small house not far from… not far from the woods where I found you.” Nasir smiled, but he sounded a little sad.

“You want me to go back?” Agron asked and his hands loosened around Nasir’s waist. His dark thoughts from before returned to him.

“No! Not if you don’t want to. I mean… I’m the reason why you came here in the first place. Maybe you’ve changed you mind. I can understand that, really. It’s…” Nasir began to babble and Agron shut him up with a quick kiss.

“Don’t do this. Do not make these decisions for me.” Agron shook his head slowly. “Take me to that house. Let me see it.”

Nasir nodded and stood, packing their bags in a very quick pace. He had rented the house because he had fallen in love with it at first sight, just like what happened with Agron. For the millionth time he hoped that Agron would not regret his decision and that they could be happy here together.  
The long drive out of Berlin was done in silence. Nasir had rented the car and someone would pick it up for him at the house. Agron was looking out the window, the landscape passing them by.

The house stood a little bit apart, but it was at the edge of a small village. Agron instantly took a liking to it, for a large part because it was made out of wood. Nasir stopped the car on the driveway and looked at Agron.

“Do you… do you like it?” He asked hesitantly.

“Did you choose a wooden house because of me? It’s very beautiful.” Agron answered and he felt Nasir’s hand on his. He smiled and Nasir got out of the car to open the door for him. Agron stepped out and for the first time since he was in the modern world he was not rushed inside… or rushed anywhere. He had the time to look around. 

“Would you like to see the house first? Or… the village, maybe?” Nasir asked and Agron looked at with expecting eyes. 

“Really?” Agron then asked with a large smile.

Nasir was saddened again, how could he have locked this beautiful man inside? He had to, the city wouldn’t have been a place for Agron to live in. He bit his lower lip and then extened his hand to Agron, so that they could walk together. They walked side by side into the small village, which was nothing more than a grocery store, bank, church and a couple of houses. Agron looked around full of excitement.

“Is this a city?” He asked and Nasir shook his head.

“A small village, a little like your own.” He answered and Agron nodded, that he could understand.

“It’s nice.” Agron smiled and he hoped that he looked confident enough. There weren’t many people present at that moment, and they looked around a little, Nasir even picking up some groceries on the way back to their house, showing Agron how they bought food. It is a lot to take for Agron, but he hoped that one day he could actually be an addition to their small household rather than a burden.

As they walked over the treshhold of their house, Nasir let Agron explore on his own. It was only when Agron did not return in over an hour that Nasir went after him and found him in the small back yard, watching the bushes for seemingly no reason.

“Agron?” Nasir asked softly and Agron looked up, as if woken up from a dream.

“Are you okay?” Nasir walked towards Agron, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist.

“I hate not being useful. I have learned how to hunt and provide for my family from when I was a boy, but here… I have no use at all, Nasir.”

“Other than being my handsome lover.” Nasir kissed Agron’s neck and then turned so that he stood before Agron.

“You are useful and I will prove it to you. There are enough jobs which require no specific education, although they aren’t the finest of jobs. And if you would like to study, maybe we can arrange that too. You will have a lot of possibilities, Agron, I promise you.” Nasir was not at all sure that this could be done, but he wanted it badly for Agron.

“I want to earn money, you must show me what I can do.” Agron said quickly. Nasir pulled Agron down a little so that they could kiss and then he took his hand, guiding him to the living room where they sat on the couch.

“Here in the neighbourhood are a lot of fruit plantations where they are always looking for hard workers. Maybe you can pay them a visit tomorrow, I can go with you if you want. It will be work for a couple of months a year, but you are handy… maybe they can use you for something more than just seasonal work.” Nasir explained and Agron’s face cleared up by the mention of having a job.

“That would suit me just fine.” Agron replied with a nod. He captured Nasir’s hand in his own and pressed a kiss on the knuckles. “Gratitude for your kindness.”

“You mistake kindness for love, German.” Nasir answered with a smile and he gave a tug at Agron’s hand so that the man had to lean forward. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and kissed him deeply.

“I do not make mistakes easily.” Agron murmured against Nasir’s lips. “My apologies for making it now that it was about your affections. I do not doubt them.” 

“I want to erase every doubt you might still have.” Nasir grinned and kissed Agron again, pulling him ever closer. 

“I am eager to let you show me how you would do so.” Agron answered with a laugh as Nasir pulled him on top and begon to unbutton his shirt.


End file.
